


Let's cause a little trouble

by Ineffablemurderhusbands



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, reader is coulson's daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands
Summary: Reader attends a charity ball with Tony as her date and ends up the night in his bed. Well, rather his couch.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Let's cause a little trouble

**Author's Note:**

> It's quarentine so I was browsing my unfinished work and decided to finish this fanfic that I started writing a LONG TIME AGO. So if the first and second part seems a bit different it's mainly because my style of writing changed over the years. I hope you like this.

“Ok so tell me again why are you going to go out with billionaire Tony Stark? “ Skye asked while drying her hair.

“He’s a friend in need.” The woman shrugged, trying to do her eyeliner flawlessly. 

“Are you going to sleep with him?”

She stopped and looked at her friend.

“ I’m not planning to.” She resumed applying her red lipstick.

“ But you would?”

“ Well, Tony is very experienced. So I think so, yes. I think I would do every single one of the Avengers if they would let me. “ She got up and checked her purse.

“ Oh God. “ Skye scrunched her eyes and groaned. “I’m out of here.”

Her friend laughed loudly.

“Just telling the truth, sis.” She winked at Skye and the girl rolled her eyes. 

“You’re looking incredible, by the way. “Skye smiled at the woman. She was wearing a strapless back-baring form-fitting couture red dress with a modest cleavage and red heels. Her hair was in an intricate dutch braid and she was wearing jewelry made of rubies, courtesy of Tony Stark.

“ Thank you, I was aiming for it. “ The woman winked and embraced the hacker. “Please stay safe, Skye. I’m gonna miss you. If you need me in these two weeks that you’re going away on a mission, please call me and I’ll be there ok?”

Skye nodded and parted ways with her. She left in a hurry since she was already late to her mission with Coulson’s team, leaving the woman to do the latest adjustments to her appearance. She was just checking her bottom on the mirror when her eyes met with Bucky’s blue ones on the surface. She smiled.

“Hi Buck.” She turned to him and let herself feel sexy as his heated look glanced over her body. “How do I look?”

“ Extraordinary. “ He smiled.

“ Thank you.” She blushed lightly. “ So what’s up?”

“Tony asked me to come here and ask if you’re ready.”

“ I am. “ She turned to him and twirled.

“ Tony’s gonna be a lucky bastard tonight. “ A little smile tugged at his lips.

“ I hope he doesn’t think he’s gonna be too lucky. “ She laughed, walking towards him.

“ So you’re not thinking about sleeping with him?”

“ No really, Bucky. “ She tapped his chest lightly while they made their path to meet Tony. “Why is everyone asking me that tonight?”

“I don’t know, you two flirt a lot.” 

“I flirt with you too.” 

“Yes, but we’ve slept together, love.” He said with a little smirk. 

“That doesn’t mean anything.” She huffs and he chuckles.

“Whatever you say.” He said with a smile. 

“ Why? Are you thinking about sleeping with Tony?”She asked, chuckling loudly and making him crack up as well.

“ Oh yes, I think about sleeping with Tony all the time. “ He said, making her laugh even more.

“ Don’t worry your secret's safe with me.” The woman winked at him as they approached the living room of the Avengers Tower. Tony was there, wearing a tuxedo and looking dapper. “Looking good, Mr. Stark. “ She said loudly and Tony turned to look at her, his jaw hanging open.

“ Wow, you look beautiful.” He said as she walked to him.

“Thanks Tony.” She kissed his cheek lightly. “It’s the magic of your money really but thanks. “ She cleaned his red smudged cheek with her thumb. “Where’s the rest of the gang?”

“ They’re training.” He rolled his eyes. “ Loki must be reading though. Let’s go?”

“Ok. “ She looked at Bucky. “Don’t wait up, Buck.”

With that they were both out of there, leaving a waving Bucky behind.

\--

The red carpet was tense but having Tony there really calmed her down. The party was very posh and rich, but the girl was already expecting it. Tony was incredibly bored though.

“ I’m bored.”He whined against his glass of whisky, She rolled her eyes.

“ Tony, we’ve been here for only 20 minutes.”

“I know, but I hate these parties.”

“ It’s the downside of being a billionaire. “She smiled. “Now shut it, Weaver is coming over here.”

Sure thing, the agent was in front of them in a second. She eyed Tony’s hand on the woman’s waist and raised a brow.

“ Mr. Stark, Ms. Y/L/N it’s great to see both of you here. “ She smiled fakely at them.

‘Agent Weaver is nice seeing you again.” The woman gave her a fake smile as well. She despised the woman very much, since the day that she tried to take SHIELD away from her father.

“ Weaver, likewise.” Tony simply said, splaying his fingers more into the woman’s back, making her lean nicely into his warmth.

“ So it was a nice surprise seeing you two here. Together.”

The woman and Tony looked at each other.

“ Yeah, just supporting Mr. Stark over here.” She kissed his cheek lightly.

“I see. It’s not costume behavior for agents to “ She stopped for a second for emphasis. – “Mingle with the Avengers.”

She rolled her eyes and beat Tony in a sarcastic remark.

“ Well Agent Weaver, I’m not some ordinary agent. I get some perks being the Director’s daughter and all. ” Then she found Maria in the crowd. – “Hey Tony look! It’s Maria. Let’s say hi.” She grabbed his hand and dragged him. “Have a nice evening, Agent Weaver.“ Was said from above her shoulder as she started to walk towards Hill. “I hate her.” She whispered to Tony as they were out of earshot. 

“ I hate her too. “ Tony said in a smooth voice, caressing her shoulder softly.

“She thinks I’m sleeping with you Tony !” She grabbed a flute of champagne from a passsing waiter on the way.

“Hey! I take offense to that. “ He huffed. “ You would be very pleased if you were indeed sleeping with me.”

“ Shut up, Tony. “ The woman says as she finally catches her friend. “Maria!”

“ Hey!” Maria smiled and hugged the shorter woman. “ I didn’t know you were going to be here. “ Then she looked at Tony and her smile turned into a scowl. “Oh Gosh, please don’t tell me you’re sleeping with Tony.”

“NO!” She shook her head firmly.

“ Hey! “ Tony sounded very offended. “ I’m a great lover!”

“Shut up, Tony! “ Both women said at the same time.

“ Then what are you doing here with him?” Maria asked in a concerned tone of voice while still giving Tony the stink eye.

“ Never in a million years I would say no to a good party. Free food and free booze. “ She smiled. “Besides, Tony is a great date. “ Stark smiled big at this. “Don’t look so smug.” His smile disappeared and he drank from his scotch.

“You’re going on a mission right? “ Maria dropped the subject.

“Yeah, in a couple days. Take care of my superhuman kids.“ She laughed.

“ I’ll try.”

They said their goodbyes and then the woman and Tony walked towards the bar. Tony was still sulking.

“ Oh Tony, don't look so hurt. I’m sure you’re a great lover. “ She smiled, sitting at the bar with Tony besides her.

“ I am. “ He raised his eyebrows at her. “ I can show you later. “ He winked.

“ If we’re going to do this for the rest of the evening, I’m gonna need something stronger.” 

He laughed.

“ Hey barman, give us some shots! “ He called out at the man.

“ They have shots in charity balls? “ She asked in awe.

“They have it if it’s my charities.” He winked at her and grabbed the shots of tequila, giving one to her. “Here to an amazing night.”

“Cheers to that my friend. “ They laughed and drank.

\--

It really wasn’t the plan to sleep with Tony Stark. A few more drinks and both of them were hammered. Laughing at people, at themselves, at each other… They were put into the limo at the end of the night by a very pissed looking bartender and a laughing hysterically Maria Hill. But as the door closed and the partition rolled up, they found each other attacking one another with frantic kisses. They weren’t sure if it was the latent attraction disguised as friendly flirts and jabs at each other, the booze or the situation but she climbed into Tony’s lap and they started making out in a frenzy of teeth, lips and tongues.

“ Oh God yes. “ Tony groaned against her lips at the same time that she started to roll her hips into his already stiffening dick. He dropped his lips to her neck, his calloused hands grabbing firmly at her ass and grinding against her making her moan.

“ I thought you were an atheist.” She stated in a breathless voice, undoing his bow tie and buttons, trying not to squirm with Tony’s hands making their way into her dress.

“Let’s not think about that right now. Wait, are you ok with this? “ He asked in concern and she smiled at him.

“Yes, Tony.” She kissed him and they started making out again for a good time. She could feel how wet she was and she couldn’t wait to have him inside of her.

As Tony’s hands were approaching her panties, the car stopped. – Fuck! – They scrambled out of each other and tried to look composed. The driver took his sweet time to open the door, figuring that they might need a minute. Tony and the woman walked out and into the Avengers Towers stumbling a bit but looking okay. That was until the elevator door closed. Then they were all over each other again. Tony grabbed her legs and lifted her, making her wrap her thighs around his waist while they were kissing. The woman ran her hands through Tony’s dark hair making it messy. When the elevator doors opened, they stumbled out of it and dropped to the couch with the woman straddling Stark. He managed to slip her breast out of the dress and closed his mouth over it, biting and sucking her nipple, making her moan.

“Yes, Tony.” She whined. “You’re making me so wet, babe. “ She grabbed his hair to keep him in place and he groaned. She started to fumble with his trousers trying to work the zipper down but that was when Tony’s thumb found her clit under her dress and panties and started to rub. “Oh fuck yes!”

“ You’re so wet.”He said in a breathless manner. His lips were pink and puffy and he looked in bliss, even if she hadn't even touched him yet. “Are you going to cum for me for the first time babe? “ The dark haired man whispered in her ear and nibbled it, making her moan loudly. Dirty talk was it for her. Her biggest turn on and Tony was very good at it. “I’ll make you cum so hard. First with my hands, then with my mouth and finally with my cock. I have to make you all slippery and wet for my big cock baby.” She moaned again when he inserted two fingers inside of her and started to pump. “I wanna make you scream my name, love. For all the world to hear. Make you cum so hard that you will not walk for a week. Do you think I can make you cum this hard, babe?”

“ Yes, Tony, fuck! “ She moaned frantically against his ear when he hit her G-spot. What the fuck was Tony doing to her? She used to be more composed than that. She was on the verge of screaming. And she certainly didn’t scream from a fucking fingering. Ooh, but he was good at it. So good. Stark was making her see stars and she was certainly going to come. Hard. “ FUCK.” She exclaimed. 

“ Shh… You need to keep quiet.” He twisted his fingers inside her, making her moan again. “You don’t want the boys breaking in here because they heard you, right?” 

She only whimpered. Her cheeks were pink and some of her hair was on her face. Her eyelids were half open and her lips were swollen from his kisses. He rubbed her clit teasingly in tiny circular motions making her moan against his chest. “No, No, don’t hide.” He asked softly against her hair. “I want to see your face when you cum.” 

“ Fuck, Tony!” She said in almost a growl, making his cock twitch in his pants.

“ I’m intending to.” He let out a breathy chuckle escape his lips, while he slowly dragged his finger in and out of her, enough to make her even wetter but not enough to make her come. She whimpered.

“Please.” She breathed out. “Make me cum.”

“Gladly.”

He whispered to her and promptly thrusted his fingers harder and rubbed deliciously against her g spot. The woman could feel her thighs trembling as his fingers fucked her while not taking his eyes out of hers. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen and it brought her closer to the edge, seeing how his eyes were burning dark pits of lust for her. It was staring at those eyes that she came, moaning out loud as the first wave of pleasure crashed into her and then she couldn’t look at him anymore as her orgasm build, so she closed her eyes and Tony kept finger fucking her and prolonging her orgasm. He only waited a second and then he was sliding his fingers out of her.

She moaned as he bit down on her bottom lip hard, instantly sucking the flesh into his mouth to sooth the pain. She was clinging to his shirt as he placed kisses and sucked on her neck, probably marking her up as she desperately tried to open the button of his trousers and undo his zipper. Her hands were trembling but she finally managed it when she was interrupted by his mouth on her cleavage, nipping at the sensitive flesh of her breasts. One of his hands came to knead at them as well as the other finished pushing his trousers and underwear down, exposing his cock to the air. Tony took a moment to fish for a condom on his wallet, his cock was thick, long, uncut and much better than she could have imagined it. Her imagination wasn’t that good to picture such a perfect cock. He finally finished putting on the condom and looked up, catching her lustful gaze and making her blush with the way he smirked at her. “Are you liking what you’re seeing?” He asked in that smug tone of his and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she pulled him by his neck and kissed him fiercely.

’Just fuck me.” She whispered against his lips and Tony smiled.

“Your desire is an order.” He said, rubbing the head on his cock on her clit, making her moan at the delicious drag. She could hear the amusement in his tone of voice but she soon forgot all about it as he slammed his cock into her, unmercilessly, not even giving her time to adjust to his size before he started pounding into her from beneath. Even though she was on top, it became clear that Tony was the one running the show as he grabbed her hips to fuck her better. She moaned loudly every time he bottomed inside of her, feeling the delicious drag on his cock against her constricting walls. She was so wet she could feel her juices coating her inner thighs. It felt like all her nerve endings were firing up electricity. She felt alive, like a livewire. He started kissing her neck while he pounded inside her, whispering the filthiest dirty talk on her ear, telling her how nice her cunt felt around his cock, how he couldn’t wait to make her cum for him again, how he liked hearing how much of a bitch in heat she was for his cock and how he couldn’t wait to fuck her until she couldn’t walk, until everyone around them found out how much of a wanton whore she was.

She should be blushing like a school girl at his dirty talk but she was wetter than ever, moaning like the wanton whore that he was saying she was. And she loved every moment of it. She loved how his cock felt inside of her and how she finally was getting the fucking she wanted. She could feel her legs trembling and how her nails were digging into Tony’s neck, probably hurting him. His groans against her ear only pushed her further and she finally came again when he sucked on her pulse point and brushed a finger against her clit, circling it gently five times. She came so hard that she was sure she blacked out for a moment, just hearing a high pitched sound in the back of her mind that she later realized was her own voice. She felt her walls clenching violently around Tony’s cock and that was what drove him to the edge as he came with a groan inside her. They stayed for a while on each other’s embrace panting, Tony littered kisses on her neck and shoulders.

“Wow.” She whispered and he chuckled. “You were right.”

“Hm, I’m usually am but about what?” He asked as he dragged his lips against her neck. 

“You are a great lover.” She said rolling her eyes at his smugness and she could feel his smile against her neck. 

“I told you.” 


End file.
